Love at first sight
by MelHyuga
Summary: "I love you" were the words that melted my heart, His smile gave me butterflies, The kiss made a tear fall. "I love you too, Kaoru" that's when I knew that this time it was real. KaoxMel. Rated M.
1. Beautiful voice

This is my second fic XD So this one is entirelly about OHSHC, so theres a new girl in school and she seems to have some kind of deep secret. Now this chapter is long, i guess. usually my chapters are longer than that but its late and i dont want to give to much details cause i dont want this fic to end anytime soon ^^ So as you figured out this is gonna be a KaoxMel (rpc) fic, but dont worry theres also my favourite OHSHC couple HikaxHaru ^^ but in later chapters...

Now this is gonna be put M for language and maybe some lemon in the later chapters but its still undesided.

Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs to Hatori Bisco and the Lyrics of White Horse belongs to Taylor Swift.

* * *

'_Man there's three libraries in this school and not even one is quiet_' a girl thought while walking around the school searching for a quiet place to read her book. She had long brown hair with dark black eyes. She was new to Ouran and wasn't use to its size and where everything was. All day she was sitting with her mother filling up papers, she got a tour of the school but wasn't paying much attention unlike her mother who kept asking questions the whole trip. When they were done they went back to the office they were this morning and the chairman welcomed her and gave her schedule for her classes. She was finally able to leave while her mother still talk to the chairman so she decided to go and read. What she didn't know was that since the students had three hours before their next class and would hang out at the library to do their homework but talk instead.

'_Honestly, if their there to talk cant they go home and leave the library to the ones who want to read or do their homework_' she thought.

As she walk around she fell on an abandon music room '_Hmm, an abandon music room_' she open the door and Rose petals blew by her and there in the middle of the room were seven extremely handsome men.

She blush when the blond one in the middle said "Welcome my beautiful guess. How may we help you?" he ask giving off a perfect smile.

Melissa blush depend "huh, I, I- I mean I'm sorry I g-got l-lost I- I'll be on my w-way" she shuddered and turn to walk out.

"Why leaving so soon?" Tamaki ask appearing next to her. Melissa jump "How the heck did you get there!" she said.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you? My apologies" he said taking her hand and gave it a small peck.

"Your new here aren't you?" the one with the glasses ask.

Everyone turn to Kyouya who was smiling at her. Melissa was shock, how did he know that she was new here.

"It's very simple, you're not wearing the school uniform" he said still smiling.

_'He can read minds' _Melissa thought scared.

"Kyouya, that's not a way to talk to our new guest" Tamaki said. He turn to look in her eyes "so my dear, what is your type?" he ask.

"My type?" she ask.

"Yes, your type, are you into the silent one" he said motioning to Mori "The cute type" he motion to Hunny "the devil type" he motion the twins "The cool type" motion to Kyouya _'cool type? He should be the scary type' _she thought "the normal type" he motion to Haruhi. Melissa look closely at Haruhi, she frown confuse "or are you into me?" Tamaki ask tilting her chin up yet Melissa didn't met his gaze.

"Why is there a girl dress up as a boy?" she ask bluntly.

Everyone was shock except for Haruhi. "huh? What do you mean? He's a boy" Tamaki said trying his best to convince her.

Melissa turn to look at him and raise an eye brow.

"How did you know?" one of the twins ask.

"You'd have to be an idiot not to notice it" she shrug.

"Idiot" Tamaki repeated. He went into his little corner of despair and was overwhelmed by depression.

Melissa turn to where Tamaki was last seen and saw him in the corner "What's wrong with him?" she sweat drop. "Did I say something that offended him?" she ask.

"He was the last one to have figured out that Haru-chan was a girl" Hunny said.

"So I hurt his feelings by calling him an idiot without knowing. I'm sorry ..."

"Tamaki, and I accept your apologies" he said giving her a rose.

"Ah, thanks?" she wasn't sure what to do so she took the rose.

"So which host would you like?" Tamaki ask motioning to the others.

"Host?" she was confuse.

"You pick a host and you past some time with them" he explain. "the host club was created to occupy the young and beautiful ladies that also have lots of free time on their hands"

Melissa face suddenly became hard "So you mean to say that you basically play around with the girls feelings?" she ask. The whole host club wince at the bitterness in her tone.

"No, not at-" Tamaki tried to explain

"Disgusting!" she shot full of acid in her voice "How can you do that and be okay with it? Girls come here and some might have feelings for you and all you do is play around with them and then when everything is over you push them aside!" her volume started to rise.

The host club look at her shock, even Kyouya seem to be shock.

Melissa shook her head in disbelief and turn to walk out the room when a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait-" Tamaki said but stop when she turn around with tears in her eyes.

"**Let me go!**" she yelled but her voice crack up. While struggling a paper fell out of her book and caught Kaoru's eye.

When Tamaki let her go he stared at her in shock as she ran out of the door. He look down so his hair covered his face, he felt bad, he never like seeing a girl in tears and what's worse is that it was his fault.

Tamaki turn around and walk towards the others "Kyouya."

"Got it" Kyouya said knowing what Tamaki meant.

Kaoru walk over and pick up the piece of paper that no one notice. When he open it, it was music notes and lyrics to a song. He read through it and a sad smile crept up. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket before anyone else saw it.

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone left for home. While the Hitachiin twins where walking to where their limo was waiting. Kaoru's mind was on the girl from this morning, all day his mind kept going back to the brunette, he even had a hard time to focus on the brotherly love during the host club duties.

"Oh crap!" Hikaru exclaim.

Kaoru turn to his twin brother "What is it, Hikaru?" he ask.

"I forgot my jacket!" he said.

"where did you forget it?"

"I cant remember"

"Fine. Ill go check the host club you go check your locker" Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded and they left running.

* * *

Kaoru was walking to the host club when he heard a soft melody. He didn't pay much attention to it. As he was walking the more he walk to stronger the music was. He stop and listen, it was a guitar that was playing and it wasn't playing anything classic. He kept walking until he found another music room. The sound was coming from there, he got closer and heard a female voice sing. The voice was like an angel, it was so beautiful that he stared in amazement.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel, __Comes out just when you need it to, __As I paced back and forth all this time, __Cause I honestly believed in you"_

Slowly he open the door and peek in, a blush soon spread on his cheeks when he saw that it was the same girl from this morning that was playing guitar while sitting on the small stage in the room.

_"__Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

She sang not even noticing that someone was watching her in amazement. It was the first time Kaoru heard such a beautiful voice like that. He listen closely to the lyrics as she sang.

"_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance __My mistake I didn't know to be in love __you had to fight to have the upperhand__  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

She then started to play a solo, it went soft at first then louder. Kaoru look at her hands while she was playing and when she started to sing again he look back up at her face.

"_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"_

_"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now"_

She then played softer until she stop, she went and look through a pack of papers in front of her. Kaoru didn't notice that he was leaning on the door until it open and he fell in. Melissa jump and look at the door and a blush came.

"Shit" Kaoru curse standing up.

"Wh-what are you do-doing here?" she shuttered.

Kaoru look at her and also had a small blush "I'm sorry, but I heard you play the guitar in the hall and I was curious, and then I heard you sing and it was to beautiful for me not to listen to and-" he stop when he saw her blush deepening.

"Hehe, sorry about that" he laugh nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It's al-alright" she said not meeting his gaze _'its one of the twins from this morning'_.

She heard footsteps and sigh in relief thinking that he was leaving. She then heard a chair being pulled and look up. Kaoru was sitting on the chair backwards and was looking at her putting his chin on the back part.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she ask surprise.

"Isn't it obvious, I want you to play another song" he stated.

"huh?" she ask surprise.

"You heard me. I want you to play another song, if you don't mind" he ask a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

Melissa just stared at him like if he was crazy, her blush never leaving her face.

"Oh that's right, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" he said smiling at her.

Her blush depend "I- I'm Melissa Takahashi" she said.

"Melissa huh? nice name" his smile widen "So you planning on playing another song?" he ask still looking at her.

Melissa went back and sat down and took another paper. She started to play the guitar and soon she sang.

The whole time Kaoru was looking at her, she was different he agreed with himself, she wasn't like the other girls, yes she blush around him and apparently the host club, but honestly which girl wouldn't? she seem normal.

Kaoru hadn't notice when she finish until she called his name "huh? What?"

"Are you ok, you seem to have doze off" she ask worried.

"Yah I'm fine, hey can I ask you a question?" he ask.

"You just did" she smiled.

Kaoru chuckle "yah I guess I did," she chuckle also "Why did you ran out of the host club this morning" he ask frowning. That question have been bothering him all morning, even the others in the host club were curious at why she left running.

Melissa was taken off guard. She look down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Kaoru started to panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, please don't cry, I'm sorry" he beg.

Melissa look back up with a weak smile, her eyes were watery "Its ok," she said.

"Are you sure, you don't look ok" Kaoru ask worried.

Melissa got up and took her papers, she put the guitar down "I'm sorry I got to go" her voice broke and Kaoru could hear it. He got up to try and comfort her but she dash out of the door. Kaoru was looking at where she had left, his heart shunk. Then something hit him _'Hikaru!_'

He ran down the hall like a maniac to where he knew his twin brother was waiting for him, probably irritated with waiting for him.

* * *

So how is it so far? I think Mel-chan has a little secret that she doesnt want Kaoru to know, so tell me, what do you think her secret is? truthfully i have some idea but i'd love to hear what you think and i might just use it if its tragic enough.

Now i know she seems to be a cry baby of some sort but honestly she's not, who'd have to see why she's acting like that ^^ and Kaoru seems to have a little crush~

Please comment! pretty please~!


	2. New Student

So this is chapter two YAY! i finally got inspired to finish it, i started it a few days ago but i didnt have any inspiration and plus my cousin was over often so i wasnt on the computer much. Now this chapter will show you a few things, like the twins dying and- KIDDING! god i would never be able to write something like that, i would cry the whole way through, i mean it. So anyway i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment. PLEASE! if not i wont continue writing this fic.

disclaimer: I dont own ouran high school host club. but i wish i did :(

* * *

Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was bored and tired too, first they never like homeroom it was a waste of time in their opinion and it was too early bringing the second reason why his twin was tired, he never like waking up early. For some reason he couldn't get what happen yesterday and the girl out of his mind.

...

"_Are you sure, you don't look ok" Kaoru ask worried. _

_Melissa got up and took her papers, she put the guitar down "I'm sorry I got to go" she said not meeting his eye._

_..._

'_There was something about her. Something...different. She wasn't like the other girls that's for sure. Then what is it? _Kaoru broke off from that train of thought when the teacher announced that there would be a new student.

Just then a girl walk in. Kaoru's mouth fell open just a little; the girl from yesterday was standing in front of the class, she was the new student. For some reason he was happy that she was in his class and that surprise him.

"Please welcome Melissa Takahashi" he gesture to her. She smiled but soon a blush spread on her face when her eyes met with Kaoru's.

"You can go sit at the free stop next to Fujioka" he told her. She nodded and walk over to her seat, her blush never leaving her face. Everyone was looking at her '_Don't they have other things better to look at then me?_' she thought taking her seat.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you. Don't worry I was new here also not to long ago" she told her. Melissa turn to the one who spoke and smiled '_The one from yesterday_'

"Nice to meet you too" she said.

"Want to hang out after class?" Haruhi ask smiling.

Melissa smiled back "of course"

Kaoru couldn't believe it. The girl he pass some time with yesterday was right in front of him, two seats away. He would have never thought she would have been in his class.

Hikaru stared at the girl until she took her seat. She was beautiful, that he couldn't deny. She was the same girl that stumble upon the host club yesterday and left crying. He couldn't hide that he was curious at why she left running, crying out the host club. He saw the blush when she look up and saw the twins. He thought that she was another one of those girls that found them hot and blush every time they saw them, until he saw that Kaoru also had a small blush. Now he was curious, why would they blush seeing each other, not like they talk or anything. Then what happen yesterday came in his mind.

...

"_There you are!" Hikaru said kinda piss. _

_Kaoru laugh nervously "Sorry about that, I, well, I thought your jacket would be in one of the classes so I went to check it out" he said a small blush spreading on his face when he remembered what had happen just a few minutes ago._

_Hikaru notice it but didn't ask about it, Kaoru would surely tell him what happen sooner or later. _

_Hikaru didn't buy it, Kaoru could tell "Well it was in my locker, so we can go home now" he said getting in the car Kaoru close behind. The car ride was long and quiet neither of them wanted to talk. _

...

'_Could it be…?_' Hikaru broke from that train of thought when the teacher started to talk yet once again. He notice a few guys looking at the new girl, for some weird reason he was irritated. He notice that Kaoru also notice the guys staring at her.

When the bell rang everyone took the books and left. Haruhi was talking to Melissa the whole time. It was fun to finally found someone that was her height around so she didn't have to look up every time she talk to them. Melissa was just a few inches taller then her.

"So that's why your dress up as a boy" she said, low so that no one could hear.

"Yah, but I don't mind, I don't really like the girls uniform anyway" Haruhi said.

"I know, it's hideous" Melissa agreed.

"How did you know I was, well you know" Haruhi said as they were walking down the hall.

"Like I said you'd have to be an idiot" she said. As they were walking both of them heard a few girls comment.

_"look at her, she thinks she's all that cause she's new here"_

_"Who does she think she is, flirting with Haruhi like that"_

_"I already hate her"_

Melissa sigh '_It's not even a day I'm here that I already made more enemies then friends_' she thought.

"Why did you left the host club crying?" Haruhi ask turning to her.

Melissa was caught off guard and turn to the cross-dresser "It's a long story" she said turning around looking forward.

"Its none of my business but if it was nothing I don't think you would of ran out the room crying, I just need something to tell Tamaki cause he's scaring everyone" Haruhi explain.

Melissa sigh "like I said it's a long story, but to make it sort, I dated some guy who played with my emotions just so his family can work together with my fathers company" she said. Tears were threatening to come out but she held them back, she couldn't cry, not on her first day.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Haruhi said.

"Its alright, I got over him" she smiled then it faded away "So I hurt that guys feelings, I guess I should give him my apologies" she said.

"You didn't hurt his feelings, well not exactly, when he saw you cry he thought it was his fault" Haruhi said.

"Well I got to go, host duties, so ill see you in class" Haruhi said and left.

Melissa went for one of the libraries to go read until next class.

* * *

The host club was now open and full as always. Each host was busy entertaining their guest.

"What's wrong Tamaki, since yesterday you haven't been yourself" one of the guest ask. Tamaki put on a seductive smile "I'm perfectly fine my dear, I don't see why you say I don't" he said leaning closer to her. The girl blush madly "I'm fine as long as I'm with you" he said leaning closer.

"Hey Haruhi, its so nice of you to help the new girl but I don't think you should waste your time with her, she seems to know where she's going" one of the guest said.

"I was only trying to help her, plus its always great to have someone you can talk to when your new in a new school" Haruhi said.

"I'm just saying, she might think other wise" the girl said.

"Yah it look like she was hitting on you" another one said.

Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing from Haruhi's guest, she wasn't that kind of person and heck why would she be hitting on Haruhi when she knew from the beginning that Haruhi was a girl.

"Will you pretty ladies please excuse me, I need to use the washroom" Hikaru said leaving the room.

"So Kaoru, what do you think about the new student?" one of the guest ask.

"She seems to be a fine person but just a little shy" he said truthfully. The guest weren't happy with that response with the facial expression they showed.

* * *

Melissa was reading a book in the library, well she was trying since it was noisy. A group of guys walk up to her "Hey there, your new aren't you?" they ask. She look from her book with a stone face "And?" she ask clearly irritated.

"Well we were wondering if you would like-"

"No!" she cut him off, she didn't know what the offer was and she didn't want to know either.

"But you didn't even hear what I-"

"Don't you know what no means? It means I'm not interested in whatever proposition you want to ask, if its about me or my family, I don't care" she said leaving. She walk out the library but the three guys were following her.

"Hey do you know who we are?" the one who talk to her in the library ask.

"No, I don't" she said not even bothering to turn around.

"My father told me to be friends with the new student so that's what I'm trying to do" he said hoping it would make her stop, it did.

She turn around with a stone face "Stop listening to your father like a daddy's boy and leave me alone, I don't do business for my parents, you want to become a client then talk to them not me" she said turning to walk away.

A hand grab her, she turn and the guy was holding her wrist tightly "Listen beautiful nobody talk to me like that" he said now angry.

"Hey let her go!" they all turn to see Hikaru standing right behind her.

"One of the Hitachiin twins" the one holding her wrist said. He let go and step back "You guys are D-class, your not suppose to be here" he said walking over to her. The three boys ran away scared.

"Cowards" Melissa said under her breath.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru ask walking over to her.

Melissa turn and look up "Yah, thanks" she smile at him.

Hikaru felt a blush coming up "Your welcome, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin"

"I'm Melissa Takahashi but I think you already know that, nice meeting you" she smiled _'so he's the other twin' _"By any chance do you know where that Tamaki guy is, I have some apologies to give" she said.

"Yah, he's at the host club, I can lead you there I'm going there myself" he smiled at her.

Melissa felt a blush spread across her cheeks "Thanks"

* * *

By the time they arrive at the host club all the guest left. "Hikaru where were you?" Kaoru ask as he saw his twin enter the room "Sorry I had a delay" he said. Melissa walk in behind him head low. Everyone was surprise "No! not what you think!" Hikaru said when he saw their faces.

Melissa blush madly "I just came here to apologize from what I said yesterday, I over reacted, I'm sorry" she said now finding the courage to look at all the faces "I'm sorry if I upset any of you guys" a tear fell.

"Don't cry, we forgive you" Hunny said.

Melissa chuckled wiping the tear away "Sorry, I hate saying I'm sorry its like saying goodbye, I always cry"

"We forgive you, beautiful lady" Tamaki said kneeling down taking her hand. "I should be the one who says I'm sorry, Haruhi told us why you got upset, I'm truly sorry"

Melissa look up at Haruhi "I'm sorry but it was the only way to get him out of his corner" she said.

"Don't say that" she said looking down her bangs covering her eyes "Don't say that your sorry, I overreacted and I said things I shouldn't have" she said taking her hand away from his.

She look back up with a smile "Lets all put this in our pass shall we?" Tamaki said getting up "Let me introduce myself I'm Tamaki Suoh" he said giving her a rose.

"You recover way to fast" she said bluntly taking the rose.

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny and that's Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori" Hunny said.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, nice to meet you"

"Nice meeting you too" she said "I'm Melissa Takahashi"

"Is it alright if I call you Mel-chan?" Hunny ask.

"Sure" she smiled '_why do I have the feeling that I'm getting into something way more than I had plan_' she thought.

"Well, now that my apologies are done, I guess I should be going" she said starting to walk out the room.

"Hmm interesting" they heard Kyouya say. Melissa stop walking and turn to him "What do you mean?" she ask.

"The only girl that doesn't fall for us" he stated.

Melissa smirk "You know, not every girl needs to fall for you" she said confidently and walk out leaving the host club speechless.

"Very interesting" Kyouya simply said smiling to himself.

* * *

It was the end of the day everyone was leaving for home. Melissa walk up to her limo that was waiting for her "Ah! Miss Takahashi, I assume you had a good day" the driver said opening the door.

"Yes I did" she smirk remembering today's event. The driver drove off to her mansion. When she entered the mansion she was greeted by the staff.

"Good evening Melissa" one of the servants said. She was an elderly woman and was the one in charge of her while her parents where gone "Your mother is waiting for you in the main living room" she told her.

"Thanks Kaede" she said and made her way to the main living room.

"Welcome home sweetie, so how was school?" her mother ask hugging her.

"It was fine" she said with a smile.

"Your father wont be here for another three weeks and I have a business trip tomorrow so your gonna be in Kaede's care, are you gonna be alright?" she ask.

'_Should have guess_' she thought "Yah ill be fine" she said smiling. Trying her best to show her mother that everything was going to be alright while deep down it was killing her. "How long will you be gone?" she ask.

"Only a week" she said leaving the living room "Kaede I'm putting my daughter in your care" her mother said looking at the elderly women.

"You wont be disappointed, miss" Kaede said. Her mother nodded and left the room. Melissa had her back to Kaede "I'm gonna go and do my homework" she said and went in her room.

She shut the door and went to her bed. Her room was huge with a king size bed, a desk, a sofa, flat screen television on the wall facing her bed, huge windows showing the backyard, her own bathroom, and her very own walking closet. The most precious thing in the whole room was the guitar in one of the corners. She stood up and went to get it, sitting back on her bed she flip it over and read what was written in the back.

'_My dear Melissa, _

_You have such a great talent don't let it go. Passing my last few days with you, listening to you play the guitar like your grandpa, was the best gift I could've ask for. You were always my precious little grand-daughter and grandma loves you very much. Never give up the talent that has been given to you and keep playing the guitar. I love you._

_-Grandma'_

Tears weld up in her eyes. She couldn't hold them any longer and let them free. Before she knew it she was crying "grandma" was all she could say. She stayed like that the whole night crying and playing guitar.

* * *

Omg i swear i almost cried while writing the last part. My two grandparents pass away not to long ago, not at the same time, and it hurt me very much. thats why the one in the story will be base off of me, ok she is me, but still. Now i hope you like it so far, seems like the twins got a liking into the new student XD anyway REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
